True Love's First Kiss
by smexy
Summary: I decided to take this story more serious. I'm changing the entire story, however it will still be a retelling of Beauty and the beast, just more modern and realistic with actual problems. It's still (SasuNaru) (As in Yaoi) Chapter 5 there is a snippet to what's to come in the first chapter. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kiss of true love

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto

Warning: Male parings. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Summary: It's basically a retelling of beauty and the beast…somewhat.

Chapter one: Adventure

Naruto Uzumaki, a blonde with skin that had been kissed by the sun in every part of his body, walked through the busy market street of his little town, Konoha. Some may go as far as to call this young man beautiful. More beautiful then any women in town. He had these sparkling blue eyes and the most enticing smile that made you feel tingles run up and down your body. He was very friendly however, the people of konoha maintained a rather far distance from this bubbly beautiful youth. Why you may ask? People feared he may be cursed and if you go to close you would end up cursed yourself. Naruto's parents were great scholars' and inventors but right after Naruto was born his parents became crazed and were thrown in a mental home in which they had committed suicide. The villagers had blamed the poor infant for this sad tragedy.

Naruto was and extremely happy child considering his dark past and with that happiness and go lucky attitude he stole the heart of Iruka, a Baker who had took pity on Naruto and decided to adopt him. The blonde after a rough trial of adolescence took the baker into his own hear and excepted him as his new guardian. Continuing his walk down the coble stone road he took in the familiar shops and delicious smells and listening to idle chatter. He finally came to a stop in front of a shabby looking shop which happened to be the library.

" Hey, I came to return the map I barrowed." Naruto practically had yelled as he walked through the red decaying door which looked ready to fall apart. Those blue eyes scanned the library looking for someone. His eyes scanned through the few shelves that were centered in the small shop. books were piled on the floor and on chairs. Books even covered the shops windows. The walls were all made from stone and had built in shelves that housed maps and extremely old books from different parts of the world. Naruto smiled at the maps he had dreamed of leaving this place and going to places with adventure meeting new people who knew nothing of his past.

"Naruto you already done?" A tall man with white hair that defied gravity popped his head out of a desk which was located near the front of the shop. This guy was Kakashi. He was ok he was a lot like a teacher who also was trying to get into his father's pants.

"Yeah did you get anything new?" Naruto smiled putting the map back where he had found it yesterday.

"No Naruto, my shipment doesn't come in until the end of this month be patient." Kakashi yawned and slid back under the desk. Naruto glared at the man and rolled his eyes at the pure laziness.

"How boring you don't have anything?" Naruto whined shifting through familiar maps he read. Kakashi rolled out of the desk getting up.

"No Naruto your just going to have to wait for the new shipment why don't we go down to see how Iruka is doing what do you say Naruto?" Naruto glowered at him knowing the man's true intentions.

" I know what you want, you pervert. Even if I were to say yes Iruka is busy with the baking competition that is going on in the next town over." Kakashi looked even more shabby and depressed and dropped to the floor rolling back under the dusty desk. Naruto gave a pity look at the poor unkempt desk that was piled with dusty books and old documents and records of people who had checked out books.

"Poor desk. Well since you don't have anything new I guess we can go." Naruto said taking pity on the man. Kakashi got up and pushed Naruto out the door and locked up the shop before hightailing it to Iruka and his home. Naruto glared the man didn't even bother to wait for the blonde.

"Naruto." Naruto cringed. Remember Naruto may not be liked by all the villagers but remember he is a very beautiful boy which has caused him some trouble. Naruto slowly turned to address said person. There stood A tall figure with pale skin and flawless face which harbored onyx eyes and beautiful jet black hair. He was the heart throb of the small village women. That's right! You thought right its Sai.

"Hey Sai…." Naruto faked smiled. This guy he was always trying to get into our poor little blonde's pants. Sai glided over to him and circled his arms around the smaller mans waist. Pulling him close Sai started moving closer attempting to kiss Naruto. Naruto smashed his skull right into Sai's on coming face earning not only a cry of pain from the molester but his freedom. Naruto taking the opportunity ran back to bakery.

Naruto was out of breath by the time he made it to the front door of the bakery. He gathered his wits and plastered a scowl on his face and walked into something he wish he had not. There was his poor guardian pants stripped down with Kakashi right on top of the smaller man being molested. Naruto sighed the town was full of perverts. Naruto coughed loud enough to interrupt.

"NA-NARUTO! Your brought him here didn't YOU!" Iruka yelled trying to pull his pants back on which was hard because Kakashi had a strong hold on the tanned man.

" I'm just going to go wait outside." Naruto growled ready to go back outside.

" NO it's fine I got what I came for." Kakashi smirked letting Iruka gather himself up and put his clothes back on. Iruka blushed like mad glaring at the white haired librarian.

"So Iruka how's the preparations when are you going to be leaving?" Kakashi asked sitting on a nearby stool. The bakery was good size and very popular with villagers. People from other villages would make special trips just to come and have his contraptions.

"I think I'm all set with the preparations I had to stop my bakery business for two days just for this I'm going to be leaving this afternoon." Iruka said putting a pot of water onto the stove. Naruto was very proud of his father figure he was truly an amazing man and not just because he was a good backer but a great teacher and a great father. Naruto was proud to say that he was his son.

"Did you need help packing Iruka?" Naruto asked.

"No I got everything. I'm a little nervous I've always been so busy It's been a long time since I left the village i hope I don't get lost on my way over there. Naruto while I'm gone you're in charge. I wrote you list of all the chores I need you to do while I'm gone and I promise to buy you ramen for your hard work ok?" Iruka said giving Naruto a stern but loving stare. Kakashi glowered at Naruto for stealing his Iruka's attention from him Naruto gave him the middle finger. Normally Iruka would scold him for bad manners but because of today's incident Iruka over looked the naughty gesture. The water that had been put on the stove started to screech from the kettle. Iruka got up and started to prepare the morning tea. Naruto smirked at the jealous man earning an even more dirty look.

The morning finally was over and Iruka was about ready to be leaving to the competition. He had packed his horse up with all the things he would need for the competition and gave Naruto a hug goodbye and to Naruto's surprise he gave Kakashi a peck on the cheek.

" Wish me luck you two. I'm off!" Iruka road away down the dirt path that led into Konaha forest.

"There's no way he can lose! He will be recognized as the greatest backer throughout the land!." Naruto declared Kakashi smirking as a gesture of agreement to the blondes outburst.

It was close to sundown and fulfilling his long…I mean really long list of chores, Naruto was outside enjoying the last rays of sun and looking out to the forest smiling and thinking of Iruka and all the ramen he would be eating when his beloved father would get back from winning the competition. About to leave inside a horsed hoofs caught the blondes attention it was running fast and straight towards the bakery. Naruto stood in shock the horse was the one Iruka had ridden out on that very afternoon. When it got closer Naruto noticed the red blotches that matted the once white main. Blood.


	2. Chapter 2

True Love's First Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings:** Sasuke and Naruto, Iruka and Kakashi

**Warning: **MALE X MALE

**Chapter two: Into the woods to the castle. **

Naruto ran to calm the scared animal. He waved his arms and tried not to get hit by its massive grabbed the straps from the saddle, petting the poor horse until finally it was calm.  
"what happened to Iruka?" Naruto said as if the horse could understand him. The now calmed horse looked at Naruto with loving eyes as it brushed its face against Naruto's cold hand. Naruto lead the horse into a small barn located at the back of the bakery. He lit a lamp and his breath hiked.

The blood! In his moment of shock he had forgot about the blood staining the white body of his horse. Naruto examined the blood. The horse had a a few bite marks. They looked as if they were from wolves. Wolves were known to live in their village forest but rarely had they seen any. It was also rare to hear of any wolves attacking people from the path leading to the next village. So many scenarios were running through Naruto's head. What if His father had in fact been attacked by wolves. What about bandits!? Naruto was circling the barn fingernail wedged between his teeth, a nervous impulse he picked up from Iruka.

Naruto stopped. He had a plan, he was going to go search for his father. Naruto cleaned up his horse and put some ointment on its wounds. The horse nipped at him gently. Before leaving he made sure to give his horse a good helping of oats.

The blonde ran inside his house lighting the kitchen lamps. He rummaged through some clean laundry looking for a sack he had asked Iruka to clean for him the other day. Naruto found it at the very bottom of the neat pile of folded clothes, rags, and aprons. Opening the sack he started ramming all kinds of bread and cheese into the bag shutting it when he was done. He finally pulled a lit lantern off the kitchen table and distinguished the previous ones he had lit upon entering the kitchen.

The boy sped to the book shop where he knew he could borrow a map. The town was now calm and quiet. It was no longer bustling with chatter. It was some what dark, dusk if you will. Naruto reached his destination in no time. Candle light filled the small library with a warm glow. Naruto didn't bother to knock he just pushed the door open and started to pack a few maps of relevance into his bag. Behind the frantic boy was Kakashi staring at the blond who rudely had come into his home but alas he was Iruka's son. What could he do?

"May I help you Naruto?" Kakashi asked in a sweet sticky tone. He was met with no explanation just the rumple of paper and books being smashed together and thrown on the floor.

"Naruto. Some of those books you are so rudely throwing on the floor are hundreds of years old you need to stop." Kakashi was annoyed at the blond. "Also i already told you my shipment of new books don't come in until a few months from now." Naruto finally turned to face Kakashi.

"I just need the maps of the forest i'm going to go find Iruka!" Naruto glared. Kakashi stood in confusion staring at the glaring teen.

"What?" Did something happen to Iruka?" Kakashi asked a bit puzzled. The blond was known for his pranks.

"Beauty came running back with blood all over her pelt and there were wolf bite marks. I have to find Iruka!" The blond said not stopping to look at Kakashi. Kakashi was shocked but snapped out of it and started rummaging for his belongings to pack.

"I'm going with you!" Kakashi had know Naruto since he was young and he knew this was no prank. Naruto voice was full of pain and anguish. Kakashi grabbed a bag he used to make book deliveries and started shoveling medicines and oils for lamps. It was dark they would need the light. He grabbed a his straw mat just incase Iruka couldn't walk they would have to make due with camping outside, thank goodness that it was summer and not winter.

"Don't worry Naruto we will find Iruka." Kakashi said rubbing the boy's golden hair with his hand. Naruto had stopped his ransack and stared at Kakashi with watery eyes.

"Thanks Kakashi." Naruto murmured before stepping outside the shabby little town's library.

Making it to the forest and away from the lights of the town Kakashi prepared oil lamps for him and Naruto. They started the long trail that would hopefully lead them to Iruka. They went on in silence for hours it felt like. They looked at the path hoping to spot some sort of clue or trace of blood or something. It was about 4 Am when they finally reached a clue. Ther in the forest floor signs Iruka may have tried taking a short cut. Naruto and Kakashi looked at eachother and started to quicken their pace scanning the floor. They saw something shining about a yard away. Thier lamps had illuminated something. Naruto noticing a figure laying down rush towards the laying shadow.

"Iruka!" Naruto screamed looking at his father who was unconscious. The brown skinned man moaned and opened his eyes.

"Naruto?" Iruka groaned. Kakashi caught up to the blonde wheezing.

"Kakashi too? What you guys doing here?" Iruka looked dazed but alright from what Naruto and Kakashi could see from the lamps. The grey haired man fall to his knees and placed the lamp down embracing both Naruto and Iruka.  
" I am so glad you're alright." Iruka blushed but said nothing of the man's affection.

"What happened Iruka why did you cut across the forest?" Kakashi said after a long moment. The other grown man looked sheepish.  
" Well on my way here I noticed there were some seasonings to make ramen. I was running low on herbs for Naruto and well Beauty was attacked by wolves and I ran to a castle just yonder from here" Iruka's cheery face turned grave.

"What is it Dad?" Naruto asked noticing the man's change of mood. Iruka stared at Naruto with sad eyes.

" The person who took me in for a bit and treated my wounds asked me a favor which I can not refuse out of fear. I don't even think it's a person it's a thing." Kakashi and Naruto looked confused at the words Iruka was rambling out.

"This thing asked me for my son or daughter just one." Iruka growled out, "In exchange he sent me out with these chest of treasures. I'm not going to give you up Naruto! You're my only beloved son." Naruto looked flustered by Iruka's fatherly love. Iruka was strict and gave Naruto a lot of love but Iruka has never been so emotional.

"What do you plan to do?" Kakashi asked looking at the two little treasure chest that had beckoned Kakashi and Naruto into finding Iruka here.

"I plan to give myself up." Iruka said no hesitation in his voice.

"No Iruka!"

"YEAH! WE CAN JUST GIVE BACK THE TREASURE AND BE DONE WITH IT FATHER." Naruto yelled. Iruka shook his head.

"I can't. I imposed on him and even tried taking his herbs from his garden and before I could protest the arrangement I was swept out of the castle and somehow I guess I fell asleep. I have a week to give up myself." Iruka sighed.

"Well let's not worry about it now. We should get some rest for our journey back home then." Kakashi grumbled setting out his straw matt and scooted Iruka onto it.

"Here Naruto lay on this blanket. You must be tired." Kakashi said rubbing the blondes locks. Naruto took Kakashi's offer and laid down.

Naruto made up his mind. He was not going to let this person harass his father. After making sure Iruka and Kakashi were asleep, Naruto walked down the path that Iruka had pointed out. Naruto quicked his stride anger fueling him and his courage.


	3. Chapter 3

True love's first kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Pairings: Sasuke and Naruto

**Chapter Three: Into the monsters den **

Naruto steps were getting slower as his will and anger slowly started to ease as a marvelous castle started to appear just behind dawn's sunlight. It was faint but he could see statues of marble and wonderful victorian type windows. It felt like he was in a fairy tale castle. Ones he would read with Iruka when it was to rainy and snowy to go out on the town. Naruto smiled reliving a memory which flared his anger again. Once more his feet quickened and breath heaved with anger. He stormed up the pebble path that most likely would lead him to the front door. There were rows and rows of all kinds of sleeping flowers Roses, Peonies. And camellias. Naruto finally came to two giant ornate doors that somewhat intimidated the blonde. Growling Naruto kicked one of Doors.

"You can't Intimidate me you stupid door!" Naruto growled. A loud creak from the door Naruto had kicked; rang out making the boy jump back a little. The door was now slightly open allowing him to enter. The blond peeked his head through the door seeing only darkness. He shivered just before entering. The door shut quickly making a eep slip out of the blondes mouth. Naruto's anger was starting subside again as candles started to light revealing a beautiful hallway floors lined with rich red carpet and pillars full of gold and marble with intricate designs. NAruto had only read about theses types of castles in fairytales and books. There were art pieces hanging on the wall with colors naruto had not seen before and glimpses of what it was like to be a royale. Naruto growled his anger firing up again.

"So this is a Noble hu? These people are probably arrogant bastards." Naruto whispered under his breath.

"Yes, they probably are." A rich voice coming right behind Naruto's right ear made the blonde freeze. Naruto never did like the idea of Ghost. That was the only thought that came to the blondes mind. Naruto slowly turned. The blondes blood ran cold as he stared at the thing in front of him. The person standing in front of the blonde was Pale so pale that the light reflected off. A ghostly creature.

"Ghost…" Naruto whispered. The creature in front glared at the blonde but said nothing.

The so called ghost was a few feet above Naruto. His hair was midnight black and his eyes held no emotions they were black pools that one could get lost in. He held himself as he should tall and intimidating with clothes only the rich could afford and jewelry that were for bragging rights.

"Wait...No. YOu are not see through so you can't be a ghost." Naruto recomposing himself stared at the man in front of him even more. The creature still did nothing but stare at the blonde with more interest than before. The blonde circled the man making sure that he was indeed not see through but infact human like he was. Naruto sighed in relief but thought of something if he were to touch the man that would be the final test to make sure this person was human and not a ghost. Naruto had ended his circling and faced the man again. Naruto slowly crept closer raising his hand to touch the man. The man stared on showing nothing. Naruto placed his hand onto the man's chest and patted. Naruto let out a smile and continued patting the man.

"I thought you were a ghost!" Still the man said nothing but evident he was thoroughly annoyed.

"Remove your hand boy." The man voice held authority. Naruto noted he was being rude retracted his hand. Also a slight fear crept into the back of his mind.

"Sorry about that."

"Why have you come to my castle boy?" The man stared at the blonde again this time eyes locking with the blonde. Naruto remembering why he was here let his temper rise up again.

" I came here to tell you to leave my Iruka alone!" The man's eyebrows rose.

"So he sent his only child did he, that was quick. I see he valued that money more than you." Naruto growled.

" Iruka would never you kicked him out before he could return the chest. I came here to tell you to leave Iruka be and to stop meddling into our lives!"

" So you came willingly i see." The creature murmured almost surprised.

"Yes I did. I came to tell you to leave us be. You can have your treasure back." Naruto glared.

"Where is the chest then boy?" Naruto went to pick the chest up only realising he did not bring it with him. Naruto was indeed not a bright boy sometimes and now he looked ridiculous.

"I forgot to grab it."

"Well then it looks like you belong to me then." The man said advancing slowly onto the blonde.

"Wait no i can go grab it real quick My father is waiting for me." Naruto stammered as he retreated backwards away from the man.

"I can't let you leave. You have peaked my interest." As the man ended his sentence their small game of chase ended with Naruto hitting the marble wall which sent shivers down his body for it was cold but nothing compared to the man's touch. The pale hand was freezing as it crept its way up Naruto's arm and to his shoulder then to his neck. Naruto was Frozen his temper was cooled. THe man grabbed the blondes chin and smiled which sent a tingling sensation through the blonde. THis man was very handsome and beautiful. Naruto felt little odd for him to be staring at the man like this or the fact that he was even noticing something like this while he was being captive.

"IT seems its starting to work…" the man whispered. It was as if he could read Naruto wich pissed off Naruto. Naruto shook of the feeling and pushed the man back but the thing was...No matter how hard he pushed or how hard he tried to move his face the man was solid he did not budge it was as if he was stone. Naruto's fear was growing rather than dissipating.

"Let me go." Naruto whispered his voice cracking a little from fear.

" I can't let you do that...Naruto" The blonde opened his eyes in Shock this man knew his name, "You have woken me up and it seems your blood is calling to me attracting me almost seducing me."

"Blood…" The blonde whispered. It was slowly coming together in Naruto head that this person was not a human but a creature a monster.

"After so many years you are the one that will set me free from my curse my little blonde." Before Naruto could react the man had pierced into the boy with his fangs. Naruto could not scream, he could not move, he could not think. He could only feel.

Back in the forest the sun was almost to the middle of the sky before the two grown men had awaken. They stretched and yawned. Iruka grew sad as the chest of money sat there he knew that he would be killed but his son was more important to him.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi said seeing the blanket he had given the boy empty. The two men jumped up and started calling for the blonde. The two men turned as they heard crackling in the back of them a figure appeared. This girl was quite beautiful with long black hair and pale skin. SHe was indeed a beauty but her eyes were a lavender color which made the men uneasy.

" I come with a message from the lord. YOur son has been accepted, the master is pleased. He asked me to also give you this."

The girl had another hefty chest of treasure in her hands. She extended it to Iruka. Iruka fainted. Kakashi grabbed the man before he could hit the ground.

"Kakashi." the girl said in what seemed to be her natural nature as a kind person.

"What is it Lady Hinata?" Kakashi said moving the tanned man to the blanket Naruto had use that was still on the forest ground.

"The lord wishes to see you." The girl said before disappearing.


	4. Chapter 4

True love's First Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Pairings:** Sasuke and Naruto

**Author note: **I'm thinking of rewriting the first three chapters, I noticed places in the story that need more emphasis on things. Also, I made sure to reread and edit, the only thing I did not edit where the many _I _that need to be capitalized, that's just a bad habit of mine.

**Chapter 4: Captive **

"Now what could he want from me?" Kakashi questioned to himself. He laid the brunette down onto the blanket and started to repack some of the food that was left over from Naruto's packing. It was going to be a long day, the man thought to himself. If he could somehow reason with the actual master of the house then maybe they would allow Naruto his freedom. Kakashi groaned already feeling the worst and that Naruto's life may be already spent. The youngest master of the house was not a patient person and would normally kill the first victim that laid foot into the castle. He had seen it happened one too many times. The boy had no remorse or interest in his food. The blonde was loud and annoying sometimes and he knew that alone would set the youngest master off and Naruto's death would end more or less fast and painless. Of course, there was a bright light and on an off chance Naruto was the "ONE" then maybe that could save the blonde. Kakashi snickered to himself trying to imagine the hyperactive blonde and the stoic master together they were basically opposites. That was very unlikely. Even the oldest master had yet to find his mate. It would be unthinkable and unheard of for the youngest to find his love before the oldest. Kakashi wiped all the thoughts from his mind it was a million to one chance. Kakashi looked to his lover and smirked...maybe not… He picked up the brunette with his pack and the others luggage and started his way back to Iruka's house at an inhuman impossible speed.

Kakashi sped through the forest careful not to draw attention to himself and keeping high alert to any passersby who were in the forest searching for berries and he was almost at the clearing he stopped his run and started to walk to the village. It had been maybe ten years since Kakashi left the castle feeling uncertain and upset over the killing of the two original masters of the house and all other blood relatives from their lineage. What fathomed kakashi the most is that the oldest, Itachi, had allowed his younger brother to live. Kakashi had to leave, although he was not close to the original masters of the house, he was close to the youngest, Sasuke. Seeing how he was changing and how hard he took his parents death upset the older man. He had to get out of there or he'd suffocate from the tension inside the castle.

The older man reached the bakery that Iruka and Naruto had spent the last sixteen years in. He quickly laid the man onto his bed, kissing him before leaving back out through the front door. His attention was drawn to the stables where beauty was cooing at him. The man walked to the white horse very carefully petting her and feeding her, he even noticed the bite marks and applied some more ointment. The horse nipped the older man's hand affectionately and with that he was off back into the forest.

* * *

Naruto felt hot, he felt like he was going to combust any moment. He rolled over and pushed the blankets that were causing him great discomfort off his body. The blond groaned and rolled to get out of the sunlight that was hitting his eyes, to no avail the blonde sat up with a graphic mutter sitting there trying to focus his thoughts. Images of recent events passed the boy's mind making his eyes widen and a hand slap his neck. Naruto searched for any marks but he could not find any.  
His eyes snapped up to the bedroom once he inspected his neck thoroughly with his hand.

"This isn't mine." Naruto's heartbeat raced as he took in the beauty of the room. The floors were marbled but we're carpeted by rugs with exotic furs. The bed was also covered with blankets of the same fur and the pillars that formed a canopy were of the finest wood that had been carved into marvelous art work with great craftsmanship. Silk lined the top and draped georgesly over the post. Art work displayed the walls of rich red and gold accents. Naruto felt a little awed to put in such a room. What Naruto did not note was that he had been changed in fine white silk and it was embroidered with great designs that only rich could old rugged pants were replaced with white cotton with similar embroidery.

A knock drew the blonde's attention away from a piece of artwork that had two smiling people in it, a pregnant redhead and a blond man. Naruto tensed up not knowing who was knocking and hoping it wasn't from the man he met last night. He was definitely not in a dream that was for sure.

"Hello." A sweet voice rung out almost like the twinkling of bells that Naruto liked and had a set of bells himself that he liked to play with back at his home. A girl that looked to be Naruto's age walked in. She had long dark hair and was dressed in a long pink skirt that ruffled at the bottom and a white blouse that had a matching pink bow. She was very beautiful but the only thing that seemed off about her were her eyes. They were light colored and seemed as though she could peer into a soul. This unnerved Naruto but he shook off the feeling and smiled.

"Hello." Naruto blushed a little. The girl seemed to stiffen a little before continuing her full entrance into the room. She was pushing a golden cart that had been adorned with sapphires and it contrasted well with the gold. On The cart was a variety of food and fruits and even tea. Naruto's belly growled which made the young girl chuckle a little. Naruto tingled in response to the girl's voice which kind of made Naruto a little on edge almost as if there was some kind of something drawing himself into her forcing his feelings. The girl's eyes drew dark and she drew Naruto's attention once again to the food she had brought in.

"Come and sit. Breakfast has been made and the master of the house hopes that this rose tea is to your liking. It was brought from China some time ago. It is of the finest quality." The girl's voice had Naruto hanging onto every word. The girl got to work placing plates onto a circle golden table that was sitting by a large victorian window. Jewels were glittering in the sunlight from the sides of the circle table that had been encrusted in some kind of golden band. Naruto almost forgot that he was being served breakfast the glitter of the jewels were distracting.

"Are you coming?" The girl smiled. Naruto pulled himself out of bed and walked to the table that had been set with eggs and meats and cheeses and excotic fruits. Naruto started to drool a little he sat down ready to dig in. He looked to the girl who continued smiling, Naruto made sure not to look into her eyes, he rubbed the back back of his head in uncertainty.

"Would you like to sit and eat with me, I don't want to be alone." Naruto said a small blush of embarrassment sat on his face. A dark look covered the girl's face but just as fast as it came it was gone. Naruto had to blink a few times, uncertain if that is what he truly saw. The girl smiled and took the seat across from him not saying a word.

"So what is your name?" Naruto asked realizing he didn't know what to call the girl.

"Hinata Hyuga." The dark haired girl said pouring tea for the blonde.

"Hyuga? I'm Naruto" Naruto had an itching feeling that he was familiar with the last name. The girl made no attempt to clarify his questioning tone so he dropped it and started eating. He felt starved and didn't stop until everything was gone, including the tea. What Naruto did not notice was that the girl had not served herself a plate and did not drink any tea she just would refill his plate and cup when it emptied. When The boy had finished Hinata gathered the dishes back onto the cart and wiped the table clean. She did this with utmost care and in a quickly manner.

"Thankyou." Naruto gave her his 100 watt smile making the girl smile in response.

"I'll see you again at lunch time." She started to push the cart back towards the door. Naruto didn't want the girl to leave yet and he also wasn't sure what he was to do. Stay in the room bored? No! He was Naruto Uzumaki dammit and he wasn't going to wait around for his capture to come looking for him.

"Wait, I want to come with you." Naruto said quickening his pace to meet her at the door and opened it for her. The girl looked reluctant for a second but decided to allow the boy to accompany her to the kitchen.

Naruto stared at all the marvelous paintings and rugs and vases that were displayed in every hall. Every room, and every corner of the castle.

"I hope you enjoy your stay with us Naruto." The boy smiled at her. A click was set off in his head. She knew that he was a captive here in the house.

"So you know the person who is keeping me here?" Naruto asked his anger starting to heat up. The girl did not look at him and continued their journey to the kitchen. Naruto didn't want to be rude to the girl so he held back with the nagging.

"Yes I do." She answered after a few long moments. Naruto thought in his head 'finally'. Feeling that this was all he was going to get out of her he dropped the subject and continued his marveling of the iners of the castle.

* * *

Kakashi walked slowly up to the castle's door and felt a rush of images and scenes play out into his head. Red hair and blonde haired people flashed through his memory. The murder scene of Itachi killing his clan. A upset Sasuke turn cold and distant. The man put a hand over his left eye which he had lost...a memory he wished to forget all together. The grayed hair man walked and pushed the doors open and a creak rang out into the open hallway.

"Welcome back Kakashi." A man sporting a green tailored suit greeted him. Kakashi sighed he was hoping someone else would have greeted him at the door.

"Hello Gai." Kakashi said in a very unenthusiastic voice. The man seemed use to the man's demeanor and only smirked even wider.

"I believe I know what you came for my friend. Do not worry the little blonde is safe it seems,to my surprise of course, the boy is the one." Gai smiled but as quickly as it came it was gone in all seriousness.

"The boy, he is the son of-"

"Yes, I am aware." Kakashi cut in before Gai could finish that sentence.

"You should know then that Sasuke bit into him and i think he needs your help." Gai smirked.

"Yes, he is going to need me now more than ever. Kakashi and Gai started walking down the halls hearing the doors close behind them. Yes, Kakashi had to stay, this was important and fun he wanted to watch the ice prince adventure down the long and painful road of love. Oh yes, he was definitely going to be staying, he will have to convince the master to allow Iruka to stay with them if they wanted his help. He would be putting Iruka in danger but he doubted the man would let the blonde and himself be here alone while he did nothing, he did love that trait the most of the tanned man he was strong willed and unafraid to challenges much like Naruto, they were life of course. Also to some degree Kakashi needed him to be by his side he could feel already his energy drain a little from not being around his love, if this continued he would be dead in a few days.

* * *

"Ok Naruto, I have to leave you back at your room but i will take you lunch in just a few minutes ok." HInata had a strained smiled and looked a little tired Naruto felt a twinge of guilt. He knew he could be a handful and that his constant talking and asking questions and random room searching may have tired the girl out. He nodded his head as they headed back to the room he was put into.

"Ok i'll be back in a little bit." The girl said leaving him swiftly at the door and she scurried off. The blonde opened his door but then re thought the idea. He wanted to explore more since he was already captive and the girl never said he couldn't walk around. With a mischievous grin the blonde closed the door and went off in a totally different direction from the path Hinata took him on. Naruto bounded down a hall staring at all the artwork and vases that lined the walls and the corners of halls. The boy came to a door that was plain and black, it was not encrusted with gems or golds. Naruto wanted to see what was in the room and why this door was different. Most of the rooms he had entered were just as decked out as his room. Naruto reached out his hand to grab the plain brass door knob.

"What do you think you're doing?" The voice sent chills down the blonde's back. The blonde started to feel cold again, he slowly turned himself to see who was talking to him.

"Exploring." The blonde said being a little cheeky seeing how far he could push his luck. Blue met black.  
"I don't mind you exploring since your my brothers captive, but the rooms that have these doors are off limits do you understand?" The man was tall and his hair was long and black. He seemed not angry just curious.

"What's behind the door?" The blonde asked curious. The man was patient and his voice had a lot of control and sternness, Naruto was not going to be messing with this guy. The man stared at the boy and calculated look crossed his face.

"You are better off not knowing." The man said. Naruto's curiosity was peaking, yes! He wanted to know and it was going to kill him if he doesn't find out.

"Come with me Naruto." The man said leaving no room for disagreement, the blonde followed nonetheless. The man took him through a different set of halls and rooms and rooms of the same plain doors were down her. Hinata was across the wall looking refreshed and better. She hurried over to them and bowed at the man next to the blonde.

"I'm sorry master I needed a break!" The girl said shivering. The man didn't look angry at all.

"I understand. Take him back to his room." The man said. Naruto stared at the man, cogs moving into his brain. This man was the master?

"Yes. I will." The girl said quietly.

"You're the master of this house?" Naruto asked. The man nodded his head, interested in the blonde.

"Can you help me? There is someone here,who kind of looks like you." He said staring at the man more deeply.

"Yes, my brother, i mentioned that before." The man gave a small smile. Naruto's jaw dropped a little but recomposed himself.

"Yeah, I remember...," The blonde rubbed the back of his head acting that he had known all along, "So he has me captive here and I sort of forgot to grab the gold from my father before returning the money so is there a way you could let me go so i can get the chest and return it?"

"No." The man said.

"Why not." The blonde glared.

"You are a special guest here and since you made it through the night, i'm assuming you're the one." The man smirked with evil glint in his eye. The blonde gulped not wanting to push his personality with this man. What was the one? What was this guy talking about? The girl was quiet the whole time watching the scene play out her iridescent eyes glowing so slightly.

"Hinata." The man said sharply. The girl's eyes went back to normal, Naruto obviously missing what was happening.

"Gai is coming with a guest master." Hinata mumbled. Naruto felt bumps break out as he listened to her voice.

"Take him back then. I'll see you later Naruto and try to keep out of trouble." The man said walking past the boy.

"I'm sorry Hinata." The blonde said rubbing the back of his head feeling more guilty for bothering her.

"It's fine. I have your lunch ready." Both the boy and the girl walked back once again to the blonde's room.

Itachi walked further down the hall sensing the presence of two other kin walking towards him. He smirked it had been a long time since he had seen Kakashi. Itachi stopped and smiled at the man. Gai whispered something to Kakashi before dissipating out of sight.

"Kakashi, what do i owe the pleasure." the man drawled no emotion in his voice.

" I think you know why I have come. Naruto is my son i have you know." A glare was placed on Kakashi's face clearly unhappy with Naruto's situation.

"I can't do anything seems Sasuke has found his mate after such a long time. He is his guest now and i'm sure you can understand the severity of the situation" the man said, unfazed by the older man's glare.

"I'm well aware of that. That is why i have a request, one you can't refuse." Itachi looked at the older man intrigued.

"Fine then, Let's hear it." The younger man said all pleasantly aside and out of his voice.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata made it back to the room in a rushed paced. The girl seemed to be in a rush to get the blonde back.

"I'm really sorry Hinata if you get in trouble because of me." The blonde liked the girl even if her eyes creeped him out a bit.

"That's ok. I'm not in trouble or anything." The girl smiled but quickly turned into a frown. Naruto's own face turned into a scowl. There behind Hinata was the man who had assaulted Naruto.

"Leave girl." Hinata scurried out of the room glancing apologetically to Naruto before departing. The blonde felt like his only hope to survive this encounter was snuffed out. His eyes traveled to the aggressor he had long tresses of hair that fell just below his chin and the back of his hair was styled in what Naruto thought as a chicken's butt. The man's face was some what annoyed, but beautiful almost as if god himself sculpted this man from his own hands. Naruto could feel his heart beating, a man had never given him such a rush before. Naruto looked into dark pools frozen, he could not move.

The man walked slowly towards the blonde in beautiful steps. A pale hand raised itself to touch Naruto's bare chest, when it made contact chills broke out onto Naruto's tanned skin. Cold rushed all over his body and his nipples perked from the sudden temperature change. The man trailed his pointer finger against the shirt, exposing more of the skin that was hidden. Naruto couldn't say anything his mind and body were to focused on the man's next actions and surprise from what was happening. The finger encircled a dark taunt nipple teasing it. Naruto's throat ripped out a moan.

"My, My, My little sensitive I see." The man smirked. Naruto getting himself back momentarily glared at the offender.

"What the hell!" Naruto growled, " Let me go." The man only continued to smirk.

"I can't do that." The man ripped naruto's shirt off it fell to the ground, Naruto blushed.

"Are you some kind of pervert?" Naruto glared regaining feeling as his anger was starting to build up and warm his body. The man's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Dobe." Was the curt reply. That was the last straw for the blonde. Naruto slapped the offending hand away.

"Don't touch me." Naruto glared, the man equally glaring.

"So a challenge than." Before Naruto knew what was happening he was already pinned down to his bed. His hands held tightly above him and the Man's body on top of him. Naruto was too shocked to say anything. The man smirked purley he was the dominant one. The blond started to wiggle, trying to break free. The dark haired man continued to smirk.

"LET ME GO." Naruto growled.

"Hn" Was the only reply. The man removed one of his hands from the writs he was holding prisoner to pull the blonde's hair so he could access the the boys neck. He could see the pulse and he could feel the blood rushing through just under the skin. Sasuke's fangs grew as his hunger and an annoying pain ached in his heart ever since the he punctured the blonde yesterday. The man inched closer to the still lived blonde's neck. Naruto could feel the man just barely graze his exposed neck and felt a slick icy tongue encircled part of his skin. Naruto let a moan escape making the man chuckle. Naruto's eyes glazed over he felt his heart beating against his chest ready to come out.

"Sasuke, I'd appreciate it if you'd let my son go now." Sasuke went stiff.

"He's your son Kakashi?"

"He's not my dad." Naruto said glaring at the man. The grey haired man put his hand to his face with a groan. Sasuke smirked and continued his assault on a ready neck.

"Sasuke." Sasuke again froze this time glaring at the offender who was able to rip him from the blonde.

"Can I help you Itachi?" Sasuke glared at his brother.

"If you keep taking his blood forcefully, you will die." The man said not bothered by his brothers glares or words. Naruto looked confused but was happy to be free from the capture. He ran to Kakashi hugging him.

"Did you come to save me? Did your remeber to bring the chest of gold?" Naruto bounced around happily grabbing onto the older man. Kakashi smiled and chuckled a little.

"No i um.. Forgot but don't worry I got it all figured out." The man said scratching the back of his head nervously. Sasuke glared harshly at the silvered haired man, the blonde was his and yet there he was hanging on the disheveled man. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist pulling him to his side of the room.

"No payment, no Naruto." Naruto tried to break free but Sasuke just captured the free hand.

"Let go you pervert." Itachi sighed but a small smile graced his face. It had been many years since he had seen any emotion come from his younger brother. Naruto and Sasuke were now glaring at each other. In the back of Itachi's mind he noted that Sasuke stare was not holding the blonde still which intrigued him, the boy looked familiar.

"I'm going to go get Iruka, i'll be back make sure he doesn't try anything funny until I return. This is a critical moment and one wrong move Sasuke and Naruto will die." Kakashi whispered so Itachi could only hear him. The older brother nodded. With the last comment Kakashi was gone and there was only two vampires and a mortal.

"Sasuke leave him alone for now, I need to speak to you." Itachi sniped. Sasuke turned his glare to his brother but let go of Naruto. The blonde sent a punch towards his captor, of course, Sasuke, shocked, dodged the attack and smirked, and grabbed the blonde again around his bare waist pulling him closer to him. A blush cut across the blonde's face earning a lust filled gaze from Sasuke. Sasuke licked Naruto where blood and pulled into his cheeks earning a small moan. A sigh could be heard from across the room, Itachi.

"Sasuke, I didn't know you had no control, this mortal making you lose control, tch your so weak." Itachi knew his brother quit well and this was a challenge sent towards him. The younger brother went rigged and let go of the captured before leaving the room glaring at the older brother as he walked by. Itachi smirked waving to the blonde.

"Don't forget what i told you Naruto, don't enter the black doors." Itachi stated before closing the door.

"Did that bastard lick my face?" Naruto whispered, not hearing the advice Itachi sent before his departure.


	5. Snippit

To my amazing viewers,

So far I have worked out at least some of the plot and where the story will end. Now filling the plot with words and fleshing it out.

The first chapter is going to set up where the story starts and will be mostly Naruto and Iruka moments (not like yaoi or anything just their father/ son moments). The second chapter will contain Sasuke thoughts and his problems.

Thank you for being patient and your patience will be rewarded. I'm going to let you read the vamping of the story from the beginning. I made major changes. Modern times, no vampires (sorry :( I'll try to get some kinky vampire roleplay somewhere), also I really wanted to put some experiences I have, like visiting Alaska. It was beautiful, and I would recommend going up there. It's worth it, very beautiful. Can I post pictures on this site? I have a lot if anybody is interested.

This is a very small snippet of the story, i have a habit of trying to make it too happy and unrealistic so i have to reread and change a few things but i believe this is solid. Let me know what you guys think. (I swear i have at least 20 pages on word font size 12 and using Times New Roman.) I will be deleting the previous story, IT will still somewhat resemble Beauty and the beast just more….modern and realistic. I hope you guys catch onto the characters and their emotions. Bell and The Beast will be easy to recognize of course.

"Are you ready Naruto? You sure you have everything packed? We won't be coming back."

The man winced at his own words. He was Iruka Umino and Thirty-Five years old. He had light brown hair that reached just past his shoulders if he wore it out of the usual ponytail. He was good looking compared to the average man of his age. His smile he wore most of the time always reached his chocolate brown eyes. The only mark on the man's body was a scar that adored across his nose. An Accident from a fire that took his parents. It was a reminder of them, so the man was never bothered by it. It was his reminder of how much he was loved by his parents and that his life was precious.

"Yea, I got everything." A blonde youth descended the stairs. He had electric blue eyes and whisker like scars on both his cheeks. The man felt a bit of nostalgia as the boy walked down the stairs. He adopted Naruto at the young age of three.

_Iruka had just moved here to Anchorage Alaska from Sitka. He was changing chief jobs and was getting ready to become a head chief in Las Vegas but he had to go through a trial process here in the one of the main cities. _

_He had been walking to catch a taxi to head to the Airports where his job was, but something caught his eyes. A little blond toddler was outside bundled in an orange puffy jacket, playing in the snow. He had looked around seeing if the boy's parents were around but his eyes landed on the orphanage sign. Iruka's heart swelled. Before he knew it he was walking towards the blonde boy. The boy looked up, Iruka swore his heart ached from just the lack of life in those blue eyes. To be that young and have that look. _

"_Are you going to make a snowman?" Iruka asked closing the distance and squatting in front of the boy. Iruka started to pile snow together. The blonde boy looked lost and confused. His little blonde head went left and then right before pointing a cute little stubby finger at himself. _

_Iruka smiled and pointed at the boy. The little blonde's face broke out in a huge grin that took the man's breath away. They both ended up playing in the snow until Iruka had a made a decision that would change his life indefinitely. He took the little boys hand and pulled him along back towards the orphanage. _

"_Can I help you sir?" The lady looked annoyed. Iruka never felt like punching someone more than her that day. _

" _I want to start the adoption process for him." Iruka said picking up the Blonde youth who was staring at him in shock. _

"_You seriously want that brat?" The women sounded disgusted, " we have more suitable children to adopt. Trust me, once you hear his story you won't want him." Iruka was very angry now. _

_Naruto was looking very sad and the light in his eyes had gone back to the dull blue color he had when Iruka first saw him this morning. _

"_No, that won't be necessary. I want Naruto." _

"_Really?" The little blonde said with the biggest blue eyes that looked so hopeful. Iruka felt a lump in his throat when he answered the boy._

"_Yes, If Naruto wants me to be his his Daddy." The little boy Hugged his neck and started to cry, his answer coming out in babbles. _

"_I'll get the paperwork so you can start on them." The women eyes had softened at the sight of the two. _

_It had been a long ten months and it would have been longer if Iruka's friend hadn't gotten him a fancy lawyer from California to help out with the process. Also the women who had gotten the paperwork for them had really pushed for Naruto and Iruka to be together. They had been telling him he was too young and he had to finish this and that. It was a very long strenuous ten women use to be a lawyer back int the day and so after the long months Naruto came home._

_Iruka had learned about the boys past and his heart only wanted to love the boy as much as he could. For the next fifteen years Iruka had done just that. _

"Alrighty then, Shall we go then?" Iruka smiled patting the blonde's head, an old habit of his. The blonde smiled up at him. Iruka Didn't feel guilty one bit when he decided to take a new job in California. He would be working for Uchiha household as a chief, it was a little odd that he was called for the job, because he hadn't been in a kitchen for a few years.

Also the blonde would be turning eighteen this year and he wanted Naruto to explore all his options. Iruka was going to give him the tools and opportunities in California that one couldn't get here in Alaska. He knew the blonde was sad and disappointed to leave his home where he grew up in, but the change would be for the best. The blonde took one last glance around at their small two story house then walked out the door full stride with a single tear sliding down his cheek.

"Let's do this thing." Naruto shouted. Iruka locked the door and smiled at the sold sign in the front yard. He had sold the house to a Grandfather and his grandson who were looking for a home. The boy was cute and Naruto had watched him often. Konohamaru reminded the man of Naruto with his loud attitude and rambunctious self.

They were going to be taking a taxi to the airport, their car had been taken up already expense free thanks to the Uchihas. A new life awaited them, and every time Iruka thought of Naruto in California and how right that image was, made him chuckle.


End file.
